A Prison Story
by Cyanide the Sneasel
Summary: Life can be harsh- especially in prison. Yuniko "Cyanide" Nihan, has plenty of problems and prison is just one of the newest ones. Can she survive prison while dealing with her own ongoing mental battles as well? With the help of a certain Buizel, she might have a chance... if her mind stays in one piece... R&R.
1. 7 Years

*Update* - Chapter had been reformatted and proofread to the best of my current ability.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMONS! **story is in Cyanide's POV

Anyways enjoy this prologue!

* * *

><p><span>1. 7 Years...<br>

7 years.

That's a very long time for someone to be stuck in a prison, it's... wait I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me introduce myself.

My name is Yuniko "Cyanide" Nihan. It's simple, short and a nickname doesn't exactly suit me. I'm a female Sneasel and master thief. Well I _was _a master thief but I renounced my ways.

_Of course, when she says renounced, she means, arrested and put on trial type of renounced._

_What?_  
>Go. Away.<p>

...Back to the business at hand, I was charged just about an hour ago with a prison sentence of 7 years for multiple counts of burglary. What prison I'm going to is beyond me and my train of thought, but why should I care. All I'll do is sit in a cell, eat, sleep, exercise occasionally and follow orders from a guard. All in all, my life is now in the toilet. But really it was when my parents neglected and - wait no ...I'm not willing to go into those details. My life a private matter and no one should know.

_Yes they should. You should tell people about your pas- _No. Go away. All you do is get **_me_** trouble.

All I want to do right now is serve my sentence an-

_Screech!_

These trucks drivers are insane, I can feel the truck speeding, what are they doing!?  
><em>Does that matter Yuniko?<em>  
>It does when it's my life in their hands!<br>_These are the same people who called you out with fake traits._  
>That? What did they call me now... Oh yeah, I was <strong>docile<strong>, **calm**, smart, nonviolent, and **tricky** to them. Oh yeah and **cynical**, but I'm **always** cynical.  
><em>That's me, not you. You are quiet, reserved, scared, anti-social, have trust issues, mental issues. Should I go on?<em>  
>Leave me alone!<p>

_Screeech..._

That was a harsh stop. I think we're here.  
><em>That's nice, I think I'm going to ponder for a bit. I'll see you in ten to twenty.<br>_How about ten to twenty years, I'd like that.  
><em>They should've added, comedian to that list. Hehe.<em>

She's gone. For now at least.

_"Hurry up and get the prisoner unloaded, I want to get something eat."_

_"I'm moving, I'm moving. You know. I really don't like this place. It feels... foreboding._

_"You mean Johto Penitentiary or the Mount Blackthorn?"_

_"The Penitentiary."_

I've heard of that name before. Johto Penitentiary for Pokemon. One of the largest prisons in the world, and the largest on the continent, Kohjo.

And now I'm going to be prisoner here.

Great, just great.

* * *

><p>This story has been updated and will be under this process all summer. Thank you for reading.<p> 


	2. Starting

EDIT/UPDATE - Chapter has been rewritten to my new style. Please enjoy the newly refreshed chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>7 Years – Starting...<span>**

"Welcome to Johto Penitentiary for Pokemon, you're gonna love your stay here... uh... lemme see here..." The director/owner of said prison said while looking down into the file that was in his hands, sitting behind is nice desk made from what I can tell, is very expensive wood in a luxurious- or what could be assumed as- chair. Besides him, the warden was staring me down. Ever since I came here, he's just been staring at me. As if Wigglytuff's didn't give me nightmares beforehand due to their... creepy... eyes.

_Of course, they're creepy. He IS a Wigglytuff after all. They always look like that._  
>Not again... Leave me ALONE.<br>_Nah, I love bugging you. Be happy I haven't done anything... **rash.**_  
>Please... don't...<br>_I know when not to do it. So I won't. Doesn't mean I won't influence things._

"Hmm... Ah! Your name is Yuniko, age twenty-two, blood type-O and a gurl. Says here you're were charged with a couple cases of robbery and one particular charge of assault. " He looks back up to me from the file, waiting for an answer. "Yes sir." I stated, not wanting the man to tear my face off, considering he was a Feraligatr.  
>"Well now. You already know you're gonna be "leasing" a cell here for seven years due being charged for your crimes against Poke-kind. I hope you get nice a comfy with me being the guy in charge. It's a real blast havin' ya' here! Haha!"<p>

As much as I wanted to, I restrained myself from walking out the door to this man's particularly... _dry _humor. Instead I stood silent as I tried hard to keep a stoic face. It was working. Well sort-of. I don't have a good poker-face and that makes me easy to read. Of course, being a short Sneasel who looks scared and panics half the time but yet is actually a thief- a poker-face isn't needed when your own personality _is _the cover.

"Haha... huh, What's the matter? Why the long face? Am I really not that funny?" Truthfully yes. But I'm not going to answer that.  
><em><br>I would.  
><em>Ignore it, just ignore it Yuni. Forget about her for now.  
><em>How many have you tried that and failed? Fifty times?<em>

I shook my head and came up with a good excuse."I just don't like to talk- call it being shy." Apparently, that horrified the director while the warden made a silent laughing fit over it. I swear, that Wigglytuff has gotten on my last nerve and I haven't been here for at least an hour.

_I think he's hilarious._

"SHY! Why your never gonna live in this prison shy!" he got out of his seat and paced to window, fondling what I could assume was a gun. "Look little girl, your in a criminals world now as one of them, act like a sissy and your gonna get targeted, I don't want anyone hurt in this prison. And I don't want you to be the first." He put the gun down and walked around the desk and came face to face to me, despite the height issues. "Not saying that you _will _be the first, but it would be a shame for someone like you to get hurt- all innocent and everythin'."

_I don't think I'm innocent. And you Yuni, are defin-  
><em>Stop right there. **NEVER** bring that up. Please... just don't. Ok..?  
><em>Alright. I'll play along. For now.<em>

All I could do was stare into his eyes, not really having anything I could possibly retort with so the only thing I gave in response was a weak nod of my head and though I hadn't noticed, I also had a horrified look on my face considering his giant maw was two times the size of my head alone. Getting eaten alive is one of those things you dare hope won't took my weak response, and the look on my face, and walk back to his seat.

The warden just stood there, still having his silent fit only harder because of the face I had two seconds ago.

As the warden sat down, he decided to motion between himself and his broken warden. "Just a little titbit, names Ferdino. The Wigglytuff making a fool of himself is Warden Torrey. Remember that whenever you screw up because he'll be there." He then grunted towards Torrey, who stopped his fit and looked up to see his own boss staring at him. "Sorry sir."

"Get her out of her and into a cell. But let her change before that."

That was the last time I was ever going to see that office. As I was forced out by two guards, Torrey skipped/hopped out and started singing like a madman and from the groan the _guards _gave, it's clear that no likes this man. Even those who work for him.

_If we ever escape, he's number one of my hit-list.  
><em>I have nothing to say to that.  
><em>Good.<em>

As we walked down the hallway, which had a light blue faux tiling and light beige paint that was chipping in places, we came upon a door labeled 'Uniforms'. Obviously, this is where the uniforms are kept and nicely arranged by size, length and fabric. How they were kept so neat is a question that probably won't get answered. The uniforms consisted of a white shirt and blue pants- an easily unisex clothing arrangement for the sake of convenience. The warden grabbed one of each and walked over to me.

"This is your uniform," He held it up the two pieces. "You are to wear at all times and if it gets dirty, don't worry we have extras. Now go and change up inside. Your fun time is about start, and you need to change." Did he really just say that? This guy must be a real nutcase if that's how he acts normally.

_Maybe he's insane, just like you are.  
><em>Stop that. Why don't you back where you came from and stay there!  
><em>Not a chance. You need me, you know that. If I weren't here, you know as well as I do that-<br>_Alright! I'll give you that, just stop making random quips, **_please_!?**

After I had changed, I was told to grab at least two extra pairs of each piece and no extra. Even if I tried they checked if I had two or not and when I meant they, I meant Torrey. This guys is an ultra strict and an ultra cuckoo Wigglytuff.

Once that was all over with, we walked down another set of hallways. The signs posted along the hallway all stated that it was going to Cell Block D. My apparent new home. Soon we came upon the steel barred door separating the civilized world from the inner prison. After unlocking the door, shoving me through and then re-locking it. We were inside Cell Block D and heading to my new home.

After A bit of walking down a couple of corridors which now had bare brick for walls and cement for flooring, we came upon my new home for the next seven years.

**Row's 7 and 8.**

It's time for my stay here begins and what better way then to meet my neighbors.

_Oh I agree. It's going to be a great to meet new faces to manipulate. Hahaha!_

* * *

><p>This story is undergoing continuous updates throughout the year. Thank you for reading.<p>

Please read and review. This is Cyanide, signing out.

Edit Made - 8/20/13


	3. Now

I'm sorry for the late update but I needed time to revise/proofread this chapter. So many mistakes- why must my past self be so terrible at English!?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMONS!**

* * *

><p><span> 3. Now<span>

As we walked inside, I had previously noticed that each row had only ten cells which is fairly weird considering I always heard of prisons being fairly open in design. But I assume this design meant that it was harder for a riot to spread as each row was separated.

_This place felt more like a converted airport than a prison; heck, all we need is terrible airline service and overpriced/disappointing food and we have one.  
><em>This is not the time, go away. Please, I implore you to just leave me alone.  
><em>Alright. I'll give you your 'space'.<br>_Thank you.

Back to the rows upon rows of cells, when we came upon the row I would be held in, which was marked Row 7, I saw when the doors open a fairly strange sight- only six of the cells were occupied. Odd considering how large this place was. Is crime here in Johto really that low?

"Follow me. And don't stop and stare, I'll drag you by your arms if you keep gawking. I've done it before and I'm _not _afraid to do it again." I walked along with him to until he stopped in front of the cells and gestured in, signalling that I have to go inside. Once inside, the obvious happened with an audible slam. I was shut inside what is Cell 4 in Row 7. A great life I'm gonna make inside this cell considering it was a beige painted cement box with bars facing the only way out and the singular, possibly shatter proof, window.

"Have fun in your cell and please do get along with your cellmates. I don't want to clean any unnecessary things off the walls and floors- blood or otherwise. Lights will go out in three hours at nine o'clock. See you later my little weasel of a Sneasel!" Torrey said before 'hopping' away, the guards sighing before walking after him, locking the door after they left.

As I stood there, the cell bars immediately unlocked and opened. And from the sound of it, so did the other six cells.

Then realization struck me when I realized that the very people I'm cellmates with can come to me without me wanting to, with the possibility of wanting to do.. nasty things i guess? I listened in for any movement and I heard a cacophony of light footsteps coming close to me cell before a set of eyes that belonged to a bright orange head peered in and took a gander of me before I could react in proper. Which in my defense, is hide under the cot provided.

Which I promptly tried to do, but only as far as hiding under the covers of said cot. I am not exactly a brave person, and especially for someone of my race.

"_Dude, what species is she? You got the best look out of us ya' know."_ Said a male voice that couldn't possible be older than at least twenty-one. He also sounds like a Hoennian, only without the Hojish[1]._**  
><strong>__"A sneasel mate. A female one obviously from how the Warden was talking to her."_ Said another male, the one that probably looked in for a brief moment. From the sound of his accent, he's probably an Almian considering it sounds like Sirlic[2] but more relaxed. Rare for those in Almia to come to Johto considering how far Almia is from here, it's far more common for them to be in Sinnoh or Alban[3]._**  
><strong>_

_"Well... does she look threatening?"_ said a female voice that I could place in the bracket of at least twenty to twenty-two. From her voice, I can tell she's a native Johtoian like me.  
><em>"She's a Sneasel so what do you think Lyra?" <em>The first male retorted.**  
><strong>"_Don't take that tone with me unless you want me to make that massive maw on your head Sojer to be tied to the bars."_ said Lyra_**  
><strong>__"Come on, it was only a sarcastic response you stupid monkey. Live a little ya know."_ stated Sojer, who had an edge to his voice as if he did this before._**  
><strong>_**"YOU LITTLE MORON, GET BACK HERE!" **Not even a second after this shout, a yellow and black blur speed past my cell before a purple one with a long tail came after. I was in disbelief that these two could act that way. Before I could make another move, the yellow and black blur ran past again, only to trip and fall into my cell, to which I promptly squeaked in fright. _How was I thief again?_  
>As he got up, I could see that it was Mawile but before I could make out any important things of note, the purple creature smashed into him, coming out on top with a vengeful aura come off of her.<p>

It was an Aipom wearing a similar uniform to mine only with an additional energy choker on her tail as to stop her from using her third 'hand' as a weapon and the fact that she only wore an undershirt as her actual shirt was tied around her waste.

The same could be said about the Mawile, who had a large metal clamp placed around his large upper maw keep it shut and effectively keeping him from using it for attacks and from ripping out the bars considering that the upper maw of a Mawile can rip steel apart with no problem. Kind of a big deal in a prison. Like me, he wore the same uniform but unlike me, he wore a white undershirt instead of the white shirt. Probably because it felt more comfortable.

As the two fought, a Buizel rounded the corner and grabbed both of them and threw them against at the walls opposite of him. He was your average Buizel and wore the uniform, same as me and the other two though his shirt has been tied at the bottom leaving him with only his undershirt as his top, giving him a muscular look.**  
><strong>

"You two like wrecking everything don't you? And to top it all off-" He pointed towards me, speaking in a distinct Almian accent,"-you two have just scared our new cellmate here- Arceus above what do you think she sees the two of as?" Despite me being here when he said that, he is _sort of _right. These two are... weird? How am I going to deal with this; there was enough weird, angry and crazy in my life before. Then again, I should expect convicts to be of a differing shade to "normal" people.

I struggled to find something to say but before I could, the Mawile spoke up, breaking the tense silence before us.  
>"Geez Rubes, you seriously pack too much a punch. And besides, nothings' broken! Although, I think my back is hurt a little now..." He said before catching the Buizel's, glare. "I- I mean I'm <em><strong>sooo~<strong>_ sorry Miss uhh... what's your name?" I'm a little off guard but my best response is...

"J- Just call me Cya. Don't worry, I don't think your stupid, just that you two are... weird." After saying that, Ron gave the two a menacing glare before they scampered back to their cells in a flash. When he turned to look at me, he gave me a rather cheerful look in contrast to his menacing gaze not even seconds ago.

"Don't mind those two, they like to fight a lot. That's just how Lyra and Sojer act around one another. By the way, my name is Ruben." He held out his for me to shake but I hesitated, which he picked up quickly. "I'm not gonna bite- only if you get on my nerves will I bite, but I don't think someone as shy as you are is someone who will get on my nerves that easily." He put his hand down, knowing that I'm probably not gonna shake anyways.

I now realize that I've only seen three of the six who are here so...

"U-uh, Ruben."

"Yes?"

"I know there are at least six of you and I only saw three... C-can I meet the other three." I stutter to him. He probably has noticed but I don't care, being 'social' isn't my thing. My whole life, I lived in fear of other people because of the monsters in my family. I don't know how I'll adapt to this but I will one way or another or my next seven years are going to miserable.

As I stood there, pacing upon my thoughts, Ruben had gone around the corner to get the other three who shared this row with me now. I looked up to see these three other people who will be my 'friends' for at least seven years.

The first was a Raticate and looked no older than eighteen. She was short like most Raticate but compared to me, she stood at least to me neck and I stand at four foot five! She's definitely taller than most of her race. She wore the same blue and white uniform and just like the others, which seems to be a theme, had her pants leg endings folded to around knee height.

The next one to come in was a Zangoose who was possibly the oldest one here as I see her being at least in her late twenties. Like the rest, she wore the trademark uniform and like the others', she wore it in a particular style, this being that she only wore the pants and had a bra on instead of having an undershirt.  
>I really don't understand the need for their unique style of wearing their clothes as they're all different species and obviously not part of any sorts gangs I know of.<p>

The last one to come around the corner was a Cubone, and like the others, had a the same uniform and a distinct style, this time it being having _no _shirt what-so-ever. He also didn't have the signature bone all Cubone have but that's probably because it _is _a weapon per se so it is against the rules I would presume; why would they let him keep it?

"Cya meet Ria, Lyra and Lorenzo or Loren as we call him." The Raticate, Zangoose and Cubone all waved respectively but none of them asked me anything. I'm starting to like this group of poke, they don't really seem all that talkative but then, considering who I am, that may as well be a plus.

The three of them then turned to Ron, who then nodded. Once he gave the signal, they left without a word and went back to whatever it was that they were doing. This being a prison, I expect that to be sitting around and daydream or a lot of pacing.

As they left, Ruben came over to me and looked to me with a casual somberness, as if to say 'Please get up and talk to me.' With a face like that, why shouldn't I comply? I got up and walked over to him, half hoping he would say, 'You can be alone now.' and half hoping that he would try to comfort me or something- which may sound weird but I need _someone _I can trust to a modicum- why not Ruben?

Once I was in front of him, he gave me a casual glace and smiled. I replicated his actions but before I could say anything, he waved and left my cell for his, presumably to relax and ultimately sleep. Of course, I want to tell him who _I _am but... should I?

_You should.  
><em>Wait what. No! You were silent for so long, it was going so well! Why now! Why the sudden appearance!?  
><em>I was watching the show. They lot of them are certainly something else- each and every one of them are immigrants to Kohjo[4] and are completely different. Of course you seem to like that Buizel...<em>

_You're going to tell him the truth, and I'm going to watch. It will be fun to watch you squirm under pressure.  
><em>  
>N-no! Ne- "Ruben! Wait, I want to tell you something." Why did you say that!? This is a terrible thing to make me do you.. you monster!<p>

_...To you maybe. But I like him. Besides using my name instead of yours doesn't cut it for me. I've allowed up to now. From now on, you tell people your name Yuniko.  
>Tell him <strong>your <strong>name._

Before I could say never-mind, he turned around with a quiet "Huh?".

"Y-you can c-call me Yuniko. That's my uhh.. name. My uhh.. actual name."

"Okay then but... why the nickname?" I couldn't help but stay silent, I hadn't used my name so casually in such a long time. It feels **wrong  
><strong>to say it but... it _is _my name...

"Uhh... tr..trust issues. I would tell you, b..but it's better we talk about this a different time... w-when we know each other better..." I looked away, not being able to bear telling a lie straight up like that, it goes my values but...

"Oh... well, I'll let you be alone for tonight. Good meeting you, Yuniko." He looked at me, uttermost curiosity beaming from his eyes, but also fatigue, which is why he wasn't pressing for it now.

"O-okay. Same to you Ruben." He turned to walk out of the cell, waving to me with a earnest 'goodnight' before turning left towards. presumably, his cell.

I turned to my cot before laying on it and stuffing my face into the pillow and yelling a short string of curses.

I hate you.  
><em>I know.<br>_Why? Why make me tell him.  
><em>Easy Yuni. You need to make some friends, or what in the past might happen here. I can't save you all the time.<br>_But-  
><em>You want a explanation right? You know where to meet me.<em>

Silence in my mind. It meant one thing to me.

_She _wanted to meet and there was only one way to do that, and that was to sleep. Even though its six in the afternoon, I'm getting my explanation.

Whether I want to or not inevitably.

* * *

><p>Anyways, have a good day and remember to review.<p>

Date Updated - 09/26/13 - 10/02/13

[1] - Hojish = The Pokemon world name for Spanish, I just added the j because it would be Hoish, which looks and sounds strange. Spoken by Hoennians, Orange Islanders and Sevii Islanders.

[2] - Sirlic = The Pokemon world name for Norwegian and Swedish which are regional languages for reasons to be shown in the future. Let's just Sinnoh is big.

[3] - Alban = The Pokemon world equivalent to England which is still part of the United Kingdom. The English language equivalent is Albion.

For those who are interested, Johtoians and Kantoians speak Kohjo, which is basically Japanese in real life.

And finally, Kalosians speak Kaloan, which is French in our world.

Hopefully, next chapter will explain why Yuniko/Cya, seems to be arguing with no one.


End file.
